The proposed project is designed to produce three volumes, each focusing on one of the following areas of the investigator's research: (1) Kaspar Hauser Syndrome: The specific aim of this proposal is to put together a compendium of the history and present status of knowledge, including the data of Dr. Money's own research, regarding the syndrome (eponymically to be named Kaspar Hauser syndrome) in which failure of growth physically (dwarfism and pubertal delay), intellectually (mental retardation), and behaviorally (social retardation) are contingent on child abuse, and in which catch-up growth is contingent on rescue from abuse. (2) Hermeneutics of the Clinical Biography: The specific aim of this proposal is to outline and illustrate in detail the systematics of a schedule of examination and inquiry by which to obtain, without omissions, the data prerequisite to the synthesis of a clinical biography, in accordance with an epistemologically new principle, namely, the irreducible exigencies of being human. (3) Definition of Gender: The specific aim of this section is to examine changes in the definition and conceptualization of the term 'gender' since it was first borrowed and defined for biomedical usage (Money, 1955); to examine, in scholarly and everyday usage, the distinctions made between sex and gender identity; and to examine the fate of gender in the new and increasingly epistemological doctrine of social constructionism. The investigator states that the three projects proposed are manifestations of a plan that has been progressively coming to maturity in his work and publications over the last decade or so, namely, the formulation of a coherent synthesis of the meaning and scholarly significance of research papers that, though they belong to a specific topic, have been widely dispersed in publication. Dr. Money has been supported full-time in longitudinal, clinical outcome research in the same location for 40 years, 28 of them continuously funded by NICHD. He states that "it is timely now, before my research career comes to a close, to summate the major scientific principles and concepts that are the outcome of my outcome studies."